


To The Musical Workings of Babba

by GrunkleLover (humaninventorysystem)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clothed Sex, Corny Puns, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Drinking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/GrunkleLover
Summary: You knew it was wrong, but even the lightest touch sent your head reeling. His breath on your cheek as he leaned over your desk to look at your work made you shiver. You bit your lip as he spoke softly to you about correcting your equation. His voice was so gentle yet firm. You wondered to yourself if this was also the tone he used in the bedroom. He held an overwhelming confidence as he lectured. Ford had a habit of walking around the classroom as he lectured to make sure everyone was either paying attention or stayed on topic.





	1. When I Kissed The Teacher

You smiled as you rocked your hips to a song that only you could hear. You were having such a nice day. It hadn't quite gotten too cool for a sundress, but it definitely wasn't scalding anymore. You giggled as you skipped to go to Ford's office. You actually were dancing with a variety random passersby as you went. You were going to get to be in his class this semester. You actually went to this college specifically because you heard about him and his paper. You looked at your schedule again and squealed. Luckily, you had chosen the correct major so that you two would have the same adviser. His adviser even compared you to him. He put you into Ford's class not knowing that was your exact plan. You couldn't wait until you actually saw what this man looked like. You had touched yourself to his many papers, his audio lectures, and his just general notes. You shouldn't think about that though. You were on your way to his office to get the syllabus. A handsome stranger took your hand as you danced your way towards his office. He chuckled and spun you away from the danger of an oncoming car.

His gruff voice almost didn't match his gentle looking exterior. You knew him from his voice instantly. Stanford Pines chuckled and said, "You are really excited. Where are you heading? You seem to need an escort to make sure you don't get hurt." The man didn't actually look too much older than you despite his demeanor. He wiggled his fingers as he held your wrist. You blinked. Something didn't seem right. You looked down to see six fingers grasped gently around your wrist.

You looked up at him. Your heart raced, "Oh, I'm heading to my professor's office in the building right there." You watched as he adjusted his glasses to look up and towards there you motioned. His chuckle sent shivers up your spine. When he let your wrist go, you felt a bit empty inside.

"What a coincidence," Ford said with a smile, "I am heading to that building." He nodded and commented, "I need to head to my office and prepare for the semester. If you'd like, I think I remember where everyone's offices are located. You can just follow me. I am sure no one is looking forward to my lecture on Quantum Field Theory. So I probably have a bit of time to walk you to where you need to go." 

You shook your head quickly, "Oh no Sir. I am actually in that lecture." You smile happily, "I guess I was looking for your office, Professor Pines." He looked entirely flustered when you made that comment. He looked as if he was expecting something else. 

He coughed and stammered, "Yes well, uh... excuse me... I'm sorry.. I thought you....Uh.."

"I look too young to be in this course?"

He nodded, "Precisely." He cleared his throat again, "So, I, uh..."

"Am wondering how I got into this course when I am so young?" You watched him nod again and explained, "Well... I was in my high school natural science course when they introduced us to one of your early papers. It was so interesting that I ended up studying and testing out of most of the courses that I would have needed to get to this point in high school. I also really impressed the board....And I kinda already had numerous scholarships that I declined to come to this campus so I worked it out with admissions to put me straight into my upper level courses."

He clicked his tongue as you finished up your story, "So you must have come from a good school system then. Not all of us are so lucky you know." He walked with you across the street. He seemed a bit envious of your past. You couldn't help to feel a bit guilty. The two of you walked in relative silence until you got to his office. He went to his desk and looked as if to be finishing writing something. He handed the paper to you and concluded, "Well here you are. The office hours are on your sheet. If you need anything either consult the sheet, a fellow classmate, or I will be here between those hours."

You nodded and walked out. You could feel his negative energy burning into you. You felt nothing but guilt and sorrow leaving the office that day.

It didn't take long for you to bounce back from it though. After that first week, Ford had seemed to have forgiven whatever had been troubling him about what you had told him. He actually seemed to give you special attention when all of you were working through problems. You don't think any of your other classmates minded. They seemed to not much care for their professor's lingering presence. You couldn't blame them, in a major dominated by men, why would they want another man leaning over them. Ford had a habit of walking around the classroom as he lectured to make sure everyone was either paying attention or stayed on topic. He held an overwhelming confidence as he lectured. You knew it was wrong, but even the lightest touch sent your head reeling. His breath on your cheek as he leaned over your desk to look at your work made you shiver. You bit your lip as he spoke softly to you about correcting your equation. His voice was so gentle yet firm. You wondered to yourself if this was also the tone he used in the bedroom. It was half way through the semester when you finally just let your instincts take over. 

When Ford leaned over to congratulate you on a job well done, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Everyone's desks all sounded like they were moving. It was as if in a symphony. Then there was a hush over the classroom as you pulled away from Ford. He stood there completely still. His face flushed and glasses in a disarray. You could tell he was thoroughly startled. The outer corner of his lips curled a bit upward before adjusting his glasses and composing himself. He dismissed the class. As you stood up to leave, Ford shook his head, "oh no. Not you. You are coming with me."

You blushed as he brought you into his office. He closed the door behind you, "What was crossing your mind when you did that?" He sighed, "Were you even thinking?" You watched him with your eyes as he paced around closing the blinds, "Jesus Christ, What made you do that so suddenly?" You couldn't even form a word. Every time you uttered even a slight noise he raved over you, "Couldn't you have just been a little more discreet?" 

"Wait what," You asked before Ford grabbed your shoulders and collided his lips against yours. His lips were chapped, yet soft. He kissed you hungrily as if he was a starved animal. He let his six fingered hands slide down your sides so that they rest on your waist for the time being. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you slowly eased yourself into this kiss. You couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. Ford lifted you up and placed you to sit on his desk. You willingly opened your legs for him as he let one hand slide up your thigh beneath your mini skirt. Ford pulled away and rested his forehead on your shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

You moaned as you felt him thumbing your lower lips. Your breath became unsteady as you felt his lips caressing your neck. You kept your mouth near his ear so that he could hear everything that he was doing to you. As you moaned his name into his ear, you felt him smirk against your sensitive skin. Once you were completely soaked, Ford slid himself down onto his knees in front of you. He slid your panties to the side and rubbed his calloused thumb over your now aching slit. You let out a breathy uneven sigh as he removed his thumb to taste your juices. He let out a pleasured exhale. He snickered to himself as he nuzzled your clit before letting his tongue press itself against your entire genitalia. Ford, then, curled it so that the tip of his tongue gently lapped at your clit. Your fingers immediately entangled themselves into his brown hair. You let out a sound you never even knew you could make. His brown eyes closed as if the noises you were making were music to his ears that he had long at last had the pleasure of hearing. Ford purred against your clit as he slowly rubbed his index finger around your hole getting the tip of it nice and wet before slowly sliding it into you. 

Ford thrust his finger gently at first to make sure you were adjusting well. Seeing you enjoying yourself, he took the time to explore every crevice inside of you until he found just that right spot that made your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your lips trembled as he hit your g spot. You couldn't release any noise. You just rode his face through it and leaned back on his desk as he finished his work. Everything felt like it was on fire. Your toes curled as Ford rose up and pulled you back up so that you were resting on him. You whined as you felt his tip teasing your entrance. Your partner chuckled and whispered into your ear, "Do you really want this?" You nodded. You licked your lips. You swallowed hard and he entered you. Ford grabbed you and pulled you closer to the edge of the desk. His fingers put so much pressure on your thighs. You dug your nails into his back. Every thrust just added more fuel to the fire until he started to whisper in your ear, "Hey, You are doing great. Come on baby. Your clenching so hard... My darling, Oh baby." He growled as his thrusts started to get harder. The desk started to shake. Ford lifted you up and pressed you against the wall. The friction started becoming unbearable. You bit his neck to avoid making a louder noise so that someone would check in. You finally felt yourself reach another release. It seemed perfectly timed with Ford's who came not long after. 

The both of you panted as he carried you to his chair. He nuzzled you and kissed your neck gently, "Next time please don't do that in class." He huffed and pulled you so that you were cuddled on his chest. He chuckled and shook his head seeing your eyelids starting to droop. "I know. I know. It's late. If you at least have waited, we could have gone to my apartment. Next time we can go there okay?" You nodded. Your throat burned. But you just felt so exhausted. You slowly fell asleep in his arms as Ford rocked you in his chair. 


	2. Honey, Honey. Let Me Feel It. Honey, Honey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You closed your eyes. Your face flushed hard. You covered your face with your hands as your face continued to heat up. You couldn't believe you did that. You couldn't believe it wasn't just a dream. Your face blushed harder as a foggy memory of waking up in his bed and turning to him became clearer. You groaned at your own forwardness. In hindsight, it seemed like a different person kissing your professor while he worked at his dorm desk under low light. You couldn't bare remembering how you threw on leg over his lap and sat down in front of him.

_Emmmp...Beeerrrrm...Beeerrrrm_. You groaned and turned towards the alarm clock. You instinctively hit the snooze button. You yawned and sat up. You scratched your head. Lazily, you looked around the room to try and decide what you were going to wear. You hummed annoyed to yourself as you swung your legs over the bed. You rubbed your eyes. Slowly, your brain started to click. You don't normally wake up on this side of the room. Everything was mirror. Wait, you didn't even own an alarm clock. Your head snapped to the clock. It's red digital numbers staring back at you. Wide eyed, you rushed up and found your clothes. As you made your way to the door, it opened to reveal a shirtless brown haired tired professor. He was still mid brushing his teeth as he walked in. 

"H-h-he-her. Horw awre yew doing," he asked seeing you right in front of him. He looked at his watch, "Yew're goin to b hate." He pointed to his watch face. 

You nodded, "I know that." You glared at him for a quick second, "Couldn't you have woken me up?" 

He held up one of his six digits. You waited for him as he walked away and came back. His toothbrush now in his hand as he walked in. "I figured you were going to wake up sooner or later. Plus," Ford pulled a hair brush out from one of his drawers and started to fix his hair, "It is worse if I'm late or don't show up to class than it is for you." He put away his brush and hurriedly walked to his closet. He pulled out a button up shirt and pullover sweater to put on. He kissed your head as he grabbed his bag. "See you," he said before walking out to make his way to class. 

You huffed. He was right, you suppose, even if it was a dickish move. You got yourself together before making your walk of shame back to your dorm to actually gather yourself to try and make it to the rest of your classes you had that day.

Later that day, you collapsed in your own dorm on your bed. You sighed. Today was probably the longest day you have had since you started college. You closed your eyes and tried to think back to how you ended up in your professor's bedroom. You blushed as you remembered your rendezvous in his office after you kissed him in the middle of class. You closed your eyes. Your face flushed hard. You covered your face with your hands as your face continued to heat up. You couldn't believe you did that. You couldn't believe it wasn't just a dream. Your face blushed harder as a foggy memory of waking up in his bed and turning to him became clearer. You groaned at your own forwardness. In hindsight, it seemed like a different person kissing your professor while he worked at his dorm desk under low light. You couldn't bare remembering how you threw on leg over his lap and sat down in front of him. Your crotch rubbed against his as your clashing of lips and tongues continued. The heat and passion that arose between the both of you that night. You bit your lip. Your hand slid down to touch yourself at the memory. You sighed as just gave into your wanton need. 

Ford let out a heavy breath as he stoked himself. He let his head rest on the edge of his desk in his room. He closed his eyes picturing and replaying the heated moment you two had shared just the night before. His dick throbbed as Ford thought of you. Ford breathlessly moaned as he rubbed his head trying to simulate the feeling of your velvety walls surrounding his shaft and pulled his head farther inside of you. Ford broke out into a sweat similar to when you had your romp in the night. His mouth became dry from his own thoughts and afflictions. 

The next morning after class, Ford pulled you aside. In unison, you say, "We need to do that again." 

He smiled, "Tonight?" He raised his eyebrow looking at you for confirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. Please be kind. This is my first time writing smut in a good while. This entire series is just porn with plot. So you guys will probably see a development in the writing as this series goes on. I hope you guys are as excited as I am. I love you guys. Bye Bye.


End file.
